greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 8 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 8" from series, which posted on January 28, 2010. ---- *'Jack: '''All right, me and Stephen are playing Guitar Hero, I keep beating him and he's getting really mad. (Opens the door.) All right, Stephen, I'm ready to play. *'Stephen:' Okay, well, it took you freakin' long enough. *'Jack:' I had to go to the bathroom. *'Stephen:' Whatever. We're playing "Barracuda." *'Jack:' (mocking Stephen because he pronounces it Barra-q-da)"Barracuda?" "Barracuda?" *'Stephen:' Whatever, we're playing that. *'Jack: That's the only song that you ever play, you know this game has like other songs on it, right? *'''Stephen: It's not the only song I've ever played. *'Jack: '''Alright, name the other songs you've picked. *'Stephen: SHUT UP!' God! *'Jack: I'm just saying. *'Stephen: '''Just cause I don't know the name of the songs, I still play them. And 'm Slash. *'Jack: 'You know we can both be Slash, right? *'Stephen: 'Why would Slash can playing Slash? I'm Slash. *'Jack: 'Alright, whatever, I don't care. *'Stephen: 'Oh, whatever. We're playing "Barracuda." *'Jack: 'Sure, we could play, "Barracuda." *'Stephen: 'We're playing on medium. *'Jack: 'Sure, we'll, do that. I don't care. *'Jack: '(in Dr. Evil voice): I don't care. I don't care. I don't c... *'Stephen: 'I don't care. We're playing on, we're playing on medium. *'Jack: 'Okay, we're playing on medium. ("Barracuda" by Heart plays, Stephen and Jack are ready to play the song with their Guitar Hero controllers on Nintendo Wii.) *'Stephen: 'You suck. *'Jack: 'Dude, I'm beating you. *'Stephen: SHUT UP!! WE'RE LIKE 5 SECONDS INTO THE FREAKIN' SONG! *'Jack: '''You just said that I'm beating you. *'Stephen: I said "You suck." (Jack's face smiles to the camera) God. (Jack looks away from the camera) *'Jack: '''How could you miss that? *'Stephen: SHUT UP!! You're so freakin' foolish...no. You're so freakin' foolish it's not even funny. You think you're some sort of comic clown. *'Jack: '(laughs) *'Stephen: '(ASMR voice) Shut up. Stop looking at me, you freakin' loser! *'Jack: '''I'm not even looking at you. Hey, Stephen. *'Stephen: What? *'Jack: '''I'm beating you. *'Stephen: SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE A FREAKIN' TROLL!! *'Jack: '''Stephen. *'Stephen: What?! *'Jack: '''I'm better than you at this game, understand me? *'Stephen: SHUT UP!! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!! I don't find you amusing! *'Jack: '''Arlight i am done now. *'Jack:' Stephen. *'Stephen:' (drops guitar) What? *'Jack:' Look, if you're just gonna drop the guitar on the ground... *'Stephen:' It's my guitar, I payed for it. *'Jack:' We're just not gonna play at all. (turns off the Nintendo Wii) *'Stephen:' '''WHAT THE HECK?! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! I WAS FREAKIN' BEATING YOU! I WAS FREAKIN' BEATING YOU!!' I was beating you! *'Jack:' God, okay. *(Stephen shouts) *'Stephen:' I was beating you! (Jack stepping on Stephen's guitar) *'Jack: '''You... *'Stephen: Yeah, you broke the whammy bar now. You broke the freakin' whammy bar! *'''Jack: Dude, put the chair down. *'Stephen:' No!! *'Jack:' God! Get over it! *'Stephen:' No! I payed for those with my own freakin' money! (Mel Gibson impression) MY MONEY!!! Dad, go look what he broke. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever